papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Shybrush Dripsod
"How appropriate, you fight like a moo moo!" Shybrysh Dripsod is a Paper Mario fancharacter adapted by MSPA user Unclevertitle. He's an ordinary Shy Guy who one day decided to forsake his undisclosed family business and blow all of his savings on his one true dream, of becoming a pirate. Through grim determination, sheer optimism, a strong resilience to concussions, lateral thinking, and the uncanny ability to hold his breath for ten minutes, he managed to successfully become just about the poorest excuse of a pirate the world has ever seen. Humor Profile *35% Aegis **+ Steadfast determination and the hope that every problem has a solution ** - Reckless behavior that can threaten danger to himself and others *25% Vision **+ Creativity and innovation **- A tendency to overcomplicate things, and a preference for convoluted plans *20% Logos **+ Reasoning skills far in excess of those of the average pirate **- A bit of a superiority complex, a tendency to consider himself the protagonist of every story he's involved in *20% Shine **+ An optimistic and downright friendly attitude about life and people in general **- More gullible than he has any right to be. 'Distinguishing Features' *A wavy flip of hair poking up over his mask. *A goatee that's... growing out of his mask? Is it just glued on or something? *Wears a blue coat on top of his white Shy Guy robes and wears one of those weird belt things that includes a shoulder strap. OR *Wears a brown vest on top of whit his Shy Guy robes and a red sash replacing the traditional belt Personality and Interests There is one passion in Shybrush's life and that passion is piracy Since a tender young age, Shybrush has enjoyed reading, and it was through reading about the adventurous stories of the legendary exploits of swashbuckling heroes and ne'erdowells of the high seas. For years of his life, he spent his allowance on popcorn, milkduds, sodas and movie tickets watching every pirate movie he could, multiple times. He even went so far as to get a summer internship as a cabin boy his freshman year of high school. What would have been a monotonous summer job turned into a grand adventure when an odd "navigational accident" had them wrecking upon the shores of Yoshi's Island. Through a hilarious series of puzzle solving antics, Shybrush and a few members of the original crew survived, despite enraging some of the local Yoshi tribes and managed to escape the island. They never did hire him back for the internship in subsequent years. Shybrush firmly believes that setbacks are only temporary and that a solution can always be found, even if in the process of seaching for it one sets himself back even further than where one started. In fact, this happens so often with him that he sees it as progress. Favoring the traditional tools of piracy, Shybrush forgoes pistols for the sword. However, in fencing, he is subpar relying more on his wits and well-timed insults than on his mediocre skill with a blade. In straight-up physical confrontations, he loses more often than he wins, but his sharp wit and tongue tend to boost both his confidence and that of his allies as well as confuse and demoralize his opponents. Occupation Piracy is his main occupation though he has had an assortment of other oddjobs including but not limited to: Puzzle Solving, Insult Swordfighting Instructor, Head Injuries, attempting to discover the Secret of, lift the Curse from, Escape From and live to tell the Tale of Yoshi's Island. Trivia Shybrush Dripsod is a transparent reference to/parody of Guybrush Threepwood of the Monkey Island series of adventure games by LucasArts. Category:Fan Characters